


Lacuna

by faunesque (glittersquid)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, HaShoah, Holocaust, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), the shoah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittersquid/pseuds/faunesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a big chunk of history missing from the MCU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacuna

**Author's Note:**

> Nick Fury only by mention.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Peggy let her eyes drift shut. 

"Abraham Erskine hinted at something. I figured I'd learn everything there was to learn." Steve's chair creaked as he leaned towards her. "Was I the only one who didn't know, Peg?"

She wanted to cry. She hated crying. "No," she whispered. "Barnes, or any of them, would have told you. We had to be careful."

"Careful," Steve said. "So your super soldier--"

"Steve--"

"--wouldn't go haring off--"

"Steve, please--"

"--to rescue people who were more than half dead anyway--"

"We needed you where you were," Peggy said. Her voice slid from her like a cold trickle of rain. "You know that. We managed intelligence because if we didn't, we would have lost."

He was silent. Peggy opened her eyes, seeing a blur. "It was so close. Nobody understands how close."

Steve touched her face. He stroked a tear away with his thumb. "You're just like Fury. I should have worked that one out on my own. He's your star pupil, isn't he?"

"When we met, Nick was already familiar with how to keep a secret." Peggy tipped her head away from him, turning her cheek to the pillow. 

Steve didn't touch her again. She expected it; expected him to take her hand, like any other man she'd been with would have done. Instead, he rose.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he said. He waited only for her nod before he left.


End file.
